Trial Then Love
by Ginevrajeanpotter
Summary: Cho is jealous of Harry and Ginny. She plots her revenge and carries out her plan. Harry and Ginny are embarrassed in front of the entire school and something unexpected happens. Post DH
1. Revenge

This is Cho's point of view in the year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione have gone back to school as seventh years. Also, I realized that Cho is a year ahead of Harry, but I've always thought of them as the same, so I'm keeping them like that. Cho is thinking about how she wants Harry back and she will do anything.

I hate them, thought Cho, I hate that they have all the chemistry they do. I'm much better than her. I'll show them.

She ducked into her potions classroom, thinking. She looked up at the board. Today they were doing love potions. That gave her an idea. Maybe she could give them a strengthened love potion. And she could spike it with...lust. They wouldn't be able to resist. She would do it at breakfast that way everyone could see. But how could she get it to them? Maybe if she snuck it into the food in the kitchens. No, she couldn't be sure they would get it. Oh well, she would figure something out.

She turned her thoughts to the activity at hand, making her love potion as carefully as she could, shredding ingredients perfectly and putting just the right amounts in. When Snape came over to sneer over her cauldron as usual, she almost caught a look of surprise before he said "Decent work, Miss Chang." She herself thought it was a little more than decent, but she didn't say anything. When Snape bent over a student's cauldron on the far side of the room, she snuck over to the back wall and found her strengthening solution from yesterday, which she had done well enough on. She took a vial from the cupboard and she snuck both under her robes. She hurried back over to her desk sat back down just as Snape straightened up and told the class to fill a flask of love potion for grading. Cho got the vial from under her robes and filled it with enough for two people and put the rest in the flask for grading. She put it up on the desk and walked out the door with an extra spring in her step. Revenge was sweet.

The rest of her classes went by easily and quickly, though with a little less focus and soon she was at dinner. She sat next to her friends at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi, Cho," said a younger Ravenclaw in their sixth year.

Cho hadn't realized that the sixth year had said anything until the girl had said it five times.

"Oh, hello." Cho said absentmindedly and her friend nudged her.

"What?" asked Cho.

"Are you alright?" asked her friend, "you haven't been paying any attention to anything at all. Is everything okay? Something on your mind?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about homework." In truth she wasn't thinking of homework but of the love potion. She ate quickly and went to bed that night thinking of how to sneak them the love potion.

Please Review!


	2. Unintentions

The next morning at breakfast Cho was smiling to herself and watching Harry and Ginny carefully. Ginny sat down next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Harry took a drink and so did Ginny. Any minute now...

Cho saw Ginny climb on Harry's lap, wrap her legs around his hips and kiss him hard. He kissed her back. She couldn't see well from this angle what else they were doing until Harry took off Ginny's shirt and Ginny removed his. They didn't seem to know what they were doing or that anyone else was around them. Someone from Slytherin whistled and people were standing up to see. Cho saw that both of them were completely naked now and doing things she would rather not see. Most of the Gryffindors had backed away and Ron Weasley threw up. One of the teachers was on their way, but Hermione got the two apart first. They seemed to finally notice that there were other people around them and put their clothes on, albeit reluctantly. McGonagall and Hermione escorted them from the hall and immediately talk broke out. The other teachers escorted the rest of the students out of the hall to go to classes.


	3. What Happened?

Harry looked over at Ginny next to him. Why did they have to wear their clothes? Why did they have to stop? Ginny was so... Sexy. He looked over her body, which had been his moments ago. They came to a door and he realized it was the infirmary. But why were they going there? They weren't hurt.

They went through the doors and were seated on a pair of beds. McGonagall went to talk to Madam Pomfrey and Harry listened to their conversation.

"-very wrong. I don't think they would have done it otherwise."

"Must have been a potion. I can sort them out right enough."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"No problem."

"So, what is up with you two?" she asked and walked over to them.

"Nothing is wrong with us." said Harry, looking confusedly over at Ginny.

"Just lie down, both of you."

They did, still looking over at each other. Madam Pomfrey came back with four vials in her hands. She gave two to Harry and two to Ginny. She instructed them to drink the smaller one. They did and Harry immediately felt his mind clearing. What was he doing lying here? He looked over at Ginny who seemed to be thinking the same things. Wait- Ginny. He and Ginny had- oh no. Harry remembered breakfast's events. He looked over at Ginny blushing and saw that she was too. Someone must have slipped them something. He wouldn't have done it otherwise. Well, at least not in public. They sat up in bed.

"Remember it all, I suppose?" asked Madam Pomfrey, "I expect you'll be glad to stay away from everyone else for a while then? You can sleep it off. Go on, drink the other potion."

They did and Harry felt himself drifting off.

AN. So? What do you think? If anyone wants to beta read, comment below. Also, I'm doing a "Love Is..." Challenge, created by me. The title of the story will be "Love Is..." And each chapter title will complete the phrase. It can either be a collection of one shots or drabbles, or it can be a regular story. Leave the link to your story in comments along with "this is my "Love Is..." Story" or something along those lines. Shoutout to the winner. Comment ideas for better prize ideas, but be realistic. Happy writing. No limit to how long it can be, but it should be at least 10 chapters or five long ones. Good luck!


	4. Could It Be True?

That afternoon, Harry woke feeling very refreshed. Then he remembered what had happened. He wished he could go back to sleep and forget it all but Madam Pomfrey saw him. He glanced over at Ginny's bed. She was awake too.

"Good, you both are awake now. You can go back to class together. I believe you are in Divination right now."

"Can't we stay longer?"

"I know it was very embarrassing and you don't want to face that, but I have orders to send you back as soon as you woke up."

"Alright we'll go." said Harry and he got out of bed.

He held out a hand for Ginny and she took it. They walked out of the infirmary and on their way to the North Tower so far away. They took their time getting there, walking leisurely hand in hand. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand reassuringly when they got to the trapdoor.

"We can do this, Ginny. Together." Harry said gently.

"Together." Ginny agreed.

They ascended the silvery ladder, unsure what to expect. They reached the top and climbed out hand in hand. They tried to sneak in the back but they were spotted by Trelawney and her large glasses. They froze on the spot and the entire class had gone silent and were staring at the couple who immediately blushed.

"Ah, I see you have returned from your incident. Welcome to class. Sit down, we are learning on page 439 of the textbook."

The couple sat down at their own table at the back, still blushing and eyes followed them to their seat and kept staring until Trelawney spoke again.

"Today we will be continuing our studies of the stars and their role in fortune telling. We will be studying what each planet and star means and what placement means. We will start by reading the passage on page 439. When you have finished, finish a chart detailing the importance of Mars in each aspect. I will come around to check your progress."

Ginny opened her textbook to page 439 of the large dusty volume and focused hard on the passage, but not an inkling of understanding of the words penetrated her mind. She kept her gaze down to the pages, aware of the many eyes staring at her and tried to ignore the flush creeping up her neck. Harry reached for her hand on the table and she took it gladly. She looked up quickly when she saw Trelawney's feet appear.

"What is it?" she asked tensely, hoping she didn't have to talk about "the incident".

"My dear, I only wish to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Ginny asked, eyeing her warily.

"The future. I've read the stars in preparing for lessons and I'm afraid I have seen something rather disarming news for you at least. Soon there will be an addition to Hogwarts, one you may not be _expecting_. That is all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" You'll find out…" Professor Trelawney finished vaguely, then turned to the class.

Ginny turned to Harry. "Do you know what she meant?"

"No idea," Harry said, shaking his head. He looked about as confused as _she_ did. "Besides, you know how often her predictions come true. We'll be fine, you'll see."

They paid attention to the rest of the lesson, well, Harry at least. Ginny's mind was still spinning trying to figure it out.

What could Trelawney have meant?

AN I thought maybe that would be a cliffhanger, but I think you all figured it out already. Ginny is about to find out... Also. If anyone is interested in beta reading, please comment.


End file.
